


Buttered

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [67]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Buttered Rum, Cabins, Earrings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Snow, Suggestive Themes, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Bucky just wants his girl to have everything she could possibly desire for their anniversary.





	Buttered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crejhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crejhov/gifts).



> Crejhov prompted snow, buttered rum, earrings.

"You ever had a buttered rum shaved ice, doll?" 

Darcy stared at Bucky. "You mean like a snow cone? In the middle of winter? In a cabin in the mountains?"

Bucky shrugged. "Sure," he said. "For our anniversary."

She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. "You got me the earrings; I don't need to be buttered up  _ or _ liquored up. You're already getting laid."

"So that's a no on the snow cone, then?"

Darcy smirked. "Maybe later."

The weather howled outside, but inside the cabin it was warm and festive (in more ways than one). 

**Author's Note:**

> What's the weirdest flavor snow cone you've ever had?
> 
> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170051060448/buttered)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
